gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota MA70 Supra GT Turbo Limited
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1993 |drivetrain = |engine = 7M-GTE |torque = 253.2 lb-ft |power = 234 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |weight = }} The Toyota MA70 Supra GT Turbo Limited is a Road car produced by Toyota. It so far appeared only in the original Gran Turismo and in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by the Toyota SUPRA 3.0GT Turbo A '88 in later games. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle: * Super White III * White Pearl Mica * Gray Metallic * Black Mica * Red Mica * Blue Mica In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: This is the 1st generation Supra which made its debut in February 1986, as a development of the Celica XX. The engine line-up at that time consisted of four types: the 2.0-litre SOHC, DOHC, DOHC twin-turbo, and the 3.0-litre DOHC turbo. The car was positioned originally as a touring model rather than a sports car, sharing its basic components with the Soarer. However, gradually the Supra became more of a sports model. Firstly, in 1987, the wide-bodied 3.0-litre GT limited edition model was released, featuring blister fenders; and after that the wide body was featured on both the 3.0 and 2.0-litre models. The 3.0 GT limited edition with its 3.0-litre DOHC turbo producing 230ps / 33.0kgm fitted within the wide body was admired both for its style and performance characteristics. However, in a minor change implemented in August 1990, this 3.0-litre was discontinued, in its place the 2.5-litre twin-turbo model was added to the line-up, fitted with the 1JZ-GTE engine which generated 280ps / 37.0kgm from a ceramic twin-turbo arrangement. The most distinguished model within the line-up was the 2.5 GT Twin Turbo R. This was a spartan model fitted with Bilstein shock absorbers and Torsen LSD, and with the launch of this model, the previous touring model character of the Supra was changed to a sports model at a single stroke. Although the ride of the model was not as "sports car sharp" as the 3.0-litre version, it was really comfortable at high speeds, and gave the robust ride typical of a large-displacement FR car. With the combination of a overwhelming feeling of acceleration and a comfortably tight suspension, it was possible to handle the car as one wished. However, the feeling of the previous touring model still remained, and its potential in contemporary terms was somewhat compromised. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Toyota Used Car Dealership for around 8,000-10,000 Credits. It appears as the Toyota Supra 3.0GT Limited '93. GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota Used Car Dealership for around 4,000-8,000 Credits. The car's name is listed as Toyota Supra (Turbo) '93 in the international versions of the game. Trivia *This car is popular among Gran Turismo players due to its high power output and its low acquisition price, making it a great starter car. Pictures -R-Toyota_MA70_Supra_GT_Turbo_Limited.jpg|A Toyota MA70 Supra GT Turbo Limited with racing modifications applied. File:TSGTNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Tsgtnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Tsprnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2, note the lack of description in these games Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars